Angel of Destruction
by Vellaira
Summary: Akari has lived on Castanet for 2 years and has revived the island, she even fell in love, or so she thought. But her relationship is failing and something strange is happening to the island, something bad. She needs to find out what and hopefully fix it.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

It was dark inside her secluded home, located deep in the marsh. The only light was an eerie green glow coming from the book that was open in front of her. She cast a circle on the floor surrounding herself, it began to glow as well, but it was a deep purple. Her features were darkened and her white hair looked as if it had just turned purple. Her smile looked strange in the dark light, but she was happy for it was working. She closed her eyes and began to recite the spell that she had been dying to try.

She began to speak the foreign language, slowly getting louder with every word, putting more passion into each one. Her eyes began to glow a deep red. As she yelled the last words of the spell, her house began to shake and her body jerked violently. All of her potions and ingredients fell off of the shells. Bottles smashing as they hit the floor, their contents spewing everywhere. Her head jerked back so that her face was towards the ceiling, the glow in her eyes intensified as she let out a blood curdling scream. When she opened her mouth the same blood red glow shone out of it, illuminating her whole house and the swamp in the sickening red color. While this was happening, another force was escaping, a shadow as black as night rose out of her spell book, and escaped with lightening speed out her chimney into the night. The witch princess, let out a final howl, then collapsed to the floor. Every light, and every movement stopped as she hit the ground, darkness enveloping her limp body.

**I know this is very short but its just an introduction, please give some feedback and I will update as often as I can. :)**


	2. Akari

**OK so I just realized that I changed point of view for my latest chapter. Stupid, I know. I find it easier to tell it in first person point of view, so I made a few changes, but the storyline is exactly the same. So rereading isn't nessecary. Sorry guys, I hope you are enjoying the story:)**

I sighed as I walked out the front door. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining and the birds singing, but my mood definitely did not suit my surroundings. I've been living on the island of Castanet for two years now and I must admit they have been amazing, but everything feels…different now.

When I came to the island I met my first harvest sprite, a little guy named Finn. He was the only harvest sprite with wings. The Harvest Goddess, who I met shortly after coming to the island, created him, just to aid me in an adventurous task of saving the winds, lands, waters, fires and overall livelihood of Castanet. A big job for someone my age. There are five other sprites spread throughout the island each in charge of their own bell. Alan, in charge of the red bell representing fire, Collin the yellow bell representing earth, Ben the blue bell representing water, Darren the green bell representing wind and Edge the purple bell representing heart. I helped each sprite succeed in ringing their bell and even summoned the Harvest King but yet I still feel depressed, I thinks its because during those two years, I fell in love.

I think it was his love for the island that made him fall for me. I was saving it, I _did_ save it, and he was so grateful. Plus he said I was beautiful, and a great person to be around since I had such a kind heart, always helping people. His compliments always made me blush. It was his compassion for the town that made_ me_ fall for him, and his mannerly ways, but time has passed and we're starting to drift apart. I sighed deeply, I never see him nearly as much anymore. I'm starting to believe that it was just the hype and adventure, the adrenaline that came from restoring the island that brought Gill and I together. Our relationship isn't really based on anything else. We don't even have anything in common. He is high class, the Mayor's son, always so proper, and I'm just a simple farm girl that loves the outdoors, the wildlife and my gentle animals, even though they don't always smell the best.

I was still deep in thought wondering about us when I reached my field. I guess that's why I watered several crops before finally noticing that everything, every single last crop was dead. Not just withered either, black and shrivelled until there was almost nothing left in its place. They were perfectly fine yesterday. I stood there scratching my head. What the hell happened?

"This is going to set me way back." I groaned and kicked the ground in frustration. I should go ask the Goddess about it when I'm finished work.

I rang the bell to let my animals outside and brushed them as they grazed in the fields. I milked the cows and sheared the sheep, talking to them as I did so, not that I expected a response. I went into the chicken coop and collected all the eggs, when I came back out, to my surprise I saw Gill.

"Hey Gill," I said smiling sweetly. He was wearing his argyle sweater, something I never really liked. Why was he here? Not very often he visited unannounced, well not anymore. I walked over to him.

"Hi Akari. How are you today." He asked not really looking at me.

"Actually today sucks." I replied sounding down hearted. It was like talking to a friend, not a love. The magic was gone, so gone. "All my crops just decided to commit suicide last night. Look at them." I gestured towards my field sweeping my hand.

He looked and his mouth dropped open. "What would cause that to happen?" He asked in shock.

"I dunno, I was just about to go ask-" I stopped myself. Gill believed in the Goddess, Finn and I even thought for sure that Gill had seen Finn one time, but it had been a false alarm. Finn is living with the Goddess and the other sprites at the spring now. He wanted to be with them and I had a lot friends, plus Gill, so I didn't mind letting him go. I always visit him anyway.

Gill was standing there looking at me questioningly, I didn't want to sound crazy so I lied. "Umm I was just going to go ask Ruth if she could think of anything, that might have cause it."

"Yes, sounds like a good idea," he answered almost absentmindedly. "I hope the islands not in trouble again." His brow creased with worry. I didn't want to talk about this right now, I had to go see the Goddess.

"Hey Gill?" He looked at me, "I don't want to be mean, but why did you come to see me? I'm in a bit of a rush so that I can get my work done and get over to Ruth's to see what's up."

"I just needed to speak with you." He replied.

"Can we talk later?" I asked. "Like meet at the Inn or something at six?"

"I'd rather if we could now, but if you're in a hurry, I guess it can wait, but can you meet me at my place instead?" He had an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure Gill, no problem." I tried to lean in for a kiss, but he had already turned away. That stung a little.

"I'll see you later Akari," he said over his shoulder and he walked off.

"What the hell was that all about?" I muttered, but there was no time to think about it now. There's definitely something wrong going on, I need to get to the Goddess. I waited until Gill was out of sight then turned in the opposite direction and walked towards the Garmon mines.


	3. Questions

I barely acknowledge Luke and Bo as I made my way to the Goddess spring, I was on a mission. I did however decide to pet the little bear cub that spent his days near the spring's entrance. It growled at me! I jerked my hand back in alarm. The animals were NEVER mean to me, not since I received the animal whistle. I tried my best then to avoid the baby and _especially_ the mother bear, as I continued making my way to the Goddess. All I needed now was to lose a hand or something.

As soon as I stepped near the front of the spring, Finn flew up to my side waving at me excitedly and sat on my shoulder. He obviously didn't notice anything was wrong, maybe the Goddess didn't know anything either.

"Hey Akari, what's up?" He asked in his cheerful, tiny voice. "Are we going to do something fun today?"

"Umm, I don't think so Finn, not today." He hung his head looking dejected. "I'm sorry, but I really need to speak to the Goddess, I've noticed something strange." I suddenly remembered Gill's visit, "I have to go see Gill later too, I promised him." Finn gave me a strange look I couldn't decipher when I said that, but I figured he was still feeling sad about no being able to spend time with me. I lightly patted him on the head, and he tried to smile.

"It's alright, just come back tomorrow." He said, cheerful once again. I smiled at him then looked up, for I had made it to the Goddess.

"Hi Akari!" All the sprites, belted out. I smiled again and waved at them.

"Hello, Akari. How are you today?" The Goddess asked, knowing very well why Akari was there. She had felt the evil since last night, and knew that Akari had noticed it too.

"Hello Goddess," I replied. "I came to ask about my crops. My whole field was decimated, every last crop has shrivelled up and turned black. Do you know what's going on? Is the island in danger again?"

"I'm not completely sure what has happened to your crops Akari, but I do know that Marimba farm is having the same problem. Everything has been destroyed." All of the harvest sprites and I looked at the Goddess in shock. Marimba farm had enormous fields that seemed to stretch on forever, all that work was gone. The townspeople relied on myself as well as Marimba farm for their food, and products for their stores.

"What…what can we do? Will ringing the bells again help?" I asked quietly, looking down at the ground feeling hopeless.

" No, this has nothing to do with the power of the bells. The elements feel strong, but they are being tampered with. Right now all we can do is start at the source," the Goddess replied. I looked at her in surprise, she knew the source? "Last night I felt a strong evil radiating from Flute fields, it was strongest near the marsh. I suggest that you go see the witch princess. I can also feel an evil power radiating from this general area near the Garmon caves. Akari, if you visit the witch princess, be careful. You should be wary of the people in this area as well."

"The witch princess…I know she can be mean and hot headed, but do you really think that she's evil? I can't see her causing this." It felt wrong to argue with the Goddess, she was the one with divine powers, not me, but the witch princess really did not seem like a threat.

"I don't believe she is evil, Akari." The Goddess said gently, "but her abilities aren't strong and she rushes into things. I'm fearing something may have gone horribly wrong."

"I see." I replied. "Ok, I will go visit the witch princess. Thank you Goddess." I nodded my thanks and turned to leave but then I remembered the bears.

"Goddess?" I asked. "The bears at the entrance of the spring, they were acting weird as well. The cub growled at me when I tried to pet him...Is there something wrong with them too?"

The Goddess gave me a curious look then shook her head. "I do not know. I can only feel the elements, if the animals are being tampered with, this may be worse than I thought. After you see the witch princess, please come back and see me. Finn, will you please go with Akari? Try to keep her safe." Finn looked at the Goddess and nodded.

As I walked away Finn, who always radiated energy, was unusually silent and calm. I heard the worried murmurs of the harvest sprites speaking to the Goddess, and my heart twisted when, of course Edge started to cry.


	4. Fugue forest and the witch

Finn flew around my head making me dizzy, its been a while since he has been there and I wasn't used to him.

"So, what do you think happened to the witch princess Akari? Do you think she went terminator on us?"

"I don't think she's bad Finn, just selfish," I replied sighing. I was getting close to Flute Fields. I hated walking through Fugue forest, it seemed to go on forever, and the marsh was located deep inside the maze.

"Can we go see Marimba farm?" Finn asked. I thought about it, and I secretly wanted to see too. I know it was kinda morbid considering the condition the farm was suppose to be in, but I just couldn't believe that every single one of their crops and flowers could just shrivel like mine had. So…I took a detour.

As we got closer I could tell the Goddess had been right, well of course she was. I looked closer and my jaw dropped, everything surrounding Chase's house and the seed shop was jet black. There was row upon row of dead plants. I looked over at Finn and his mouth was more open then mine. He stopped fluttering and landed on my shoulder with a thud, he almost fell off, but I steadied him with my hand.

"A-Akari?" He stuttered, "I know I should be brave, and that I'm suppose to help keep you safe, but… I'm scared. Who besides the Goddess has the power to do this?" He buried his face in my neck.

Who indeed. I thought about it for a second, but then I saw Craig and Anissa out in the field, Craig throwing his hands up in the air, then slumping his shoulders as if defeated. I walked over to them and Anissa saw me first.

"Oh, hello Akari," she said glumly. She had three bags of seeds in her hand.

"Hi, guys," I replied, "what are you doing?"

Craig looked at me, his eyes tired. "We were trying to figure out what happened to our crops…" He sighed.

"Has this happened at your farm too Akari?" Anissa asked me, sounding hopeless.

"Yes it has," I replied. "Why are you carrying those seeds Anissa?" I was a little too curious sometimes.

"Well, we were going to try replanting, but…look at this." She put her hand into a bag off cabbage seeds and scattered a few on the ground. As they hit the dirt, the seeds spilt open, and seemed to just disintegrate and dissolve into the earth. I gasped at the sight.

"I know," she replied, "we were shocked too. We even tried using fertilizer and multiple types of seeds to see if it was just a certain kind, but even the flower seeds do the same thing." She looked down at the dirt sadly.

"Two years ago, the island was bad," Craig piped up, "but at least things were able to grow. I don't know if the town will be able to survive this." He shook his head and started walking towards his house.

"What are we going to do Akari?" I couldn't even look at her face.

"I don't know." I looked at the sky, the sun was high, it looked to be about one o'clock. I had to get to the witch princesses house and meet Gill. "Sorry Anissa, but I have to go. Let me know if you find anything out." I said that last bit knowing very well that her chances of finding anything were slim.

"Ok Akari, I'll keep you posted." I left her standing next to her field as I went to Fugue forest.

When I got to the door I sighed, knowing what lay ahead of me. The forest was dark and it seemed like the boulders and trees were always moving and blocking your path. It was super creepy. Finn stayed close to my head as I opened the gate and stepped into the natural maze.

We had been walking for a while before Finn finally spoke. "Are we almost there yet Akari?" I tried to think of how many clearings we had been through since we started walking.

"Yes Finn, we should be there soon, just a couple more turns." This seemed to satisfy him and he went quiet again.

After what seemed like hours we finally reach the last clearing before the witch's house, I continued walking until I reached the bridge, her house was just on the other side. Suddenly Finn tapped me.

"Akari," he said nervously, "something doesn't feel right. I hear something." I stopped and listened with him, and I heard it, the grass was rustling. I listened harder, and the sound was getting closer and moving fast.

"Akari, I think we should move it!" Finn yelled in my ear, but it was too late. The two animals that lived next to the witches house, a raccoon and a weasel ,came flying out of the grass hissing and snarling. I moved out of the way just in time to get past the raccoon, he slipped by just barely missing my calf with his teeth. I wasn't so lucky with the weasel though, I felt a sharp pain, as his razor teeth cut into my ankle and I cried out. He was latched on!

"Finn!" I screamed

"Akari! The raccoon. Come on we have to get to the house it's our only chance!"

I kicked my leg furiously, the weasel's teeth making a deep gash as they slowly lost their grip from the force. It went flying into the nearest bush, but didn't stay down long. I made a run for it to the witch's house. I grabbed the doorknob, praying that the door wasn't locked. I turned the knob and…success! I turned back to see the weasel and raccoon rushing at me.

"Akari! Inside now!" It was a good thing Finn was there, or I would have been frozen to the spot. Both animals had a dim, eerie red glow coming from their eyes, and their teeth were bared. I quickly stepped inside and slammed the door behind me, hearing both animals bang into it as it closed in their faces.

I quickly backed away from the door because they continued ramming it. "That was a little too close," I said too Finn, exhilarated from the adrenaline rushing through my veins. "Did you see their eyes?" I asked him. He nodded then shrugged.

"I've never seen or heard anything like it before." Of course he hadn't, he was only created when I came to the island.

I stared at him for a minute then began to look around. The witch princesses house was very dark and I couldn't really see anything. I started searching around for a light, as I did I could feel glass crunching beneath my shoes. I felt really uneasy, where was she? The witch princess very rarely ever left her house, actually, I don't think she ever left. Suddenly a light came on.

"I found a lamp!" Finn said triumphantly, then quickly returned to my side.

Her place was a mess. Everything that had once been on a shelf, was now on the floor, there were herbs and flowers and other ingredients I couldn't identify scattered everywhere mixed in with large amounts of smashed glass. The light was dim and I kept walking until I came to a book, it was left open on a stand. I tried reading it, but couldn't understand the language so gave up. As I turned I stepped on something that wasn't glass, I looked down and saw a hand.

"Eeeeekkk!!!" I screeched and jump back. Finn tumbled through the air, surprised by my sudden movement.

"What? What is it?" He yelled flying around in circles.

I cautiously stepped forward and knelt to the ground. "I found the witch princess." I whispered. She was face down with her hair spread out on the floor wearing her usual dark clothing and witch hat.

Finn looked down at me then at her. "Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! Is she…is she, well you know? Is she alright?" He choked out the last words, trying to keep his voice from breaking as he held back tears.

I slowly turned her over onto her back, then reached for the pulse in her neck. I breathed out a sigh of relief, "she's still alive," I responded and Finn relaxed, "but she's unconscious. It might be serious."

I looked at the witch princess. Ok so she was alive, that was good, but how was I going to get any answers from her? She needed to get to the hospital, I cringed as I heard another bang at the door. My ankle remembered all to well that it was dangerous to go back out. How was I going to get us out of here?

**Thanks for reading my story guys, I'm glad some of you are really enjoying it. I'm going to keep adding chapters as fast as I can. :)**


	5. Frogs, Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

I sat on the floor holding the witch princess' limp hand as Finn flew back and forth trying to think of a way out.

"I could always try and distract them," he muttered absentmindedly unaware he was thinking out loud.

"No way, too dangerous." Was my only response, he looked like he was about to argue, but I gave him a look and he closed his mouth again.

"Well, what can we do Akari? I can't think of anything." He hung his head and his shoulders slumped as he drifted back down closer to me.

I looked around the room, there must be something here that we could use. Then I thought of the smashed ingredients on the floor and got an idea.

"Finn, do you think we could try mixing a potion?" I asked.

"Well I don't know about that Akari, I mean I'm a harvest sprite but, we aren't the same as magical beings. You need certain skills in order to be able to do that kind of stuff, it takes years of study." His brow furrowed in frustration. "If only she would wake up!"

"I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon." I said looking at her body sadly. I did not want to be stuck here for who knows how long. What if she never woke up? I pushed the thought out of my head. I had to try something, I got up quickly and started gathering the various items on the floor. I rubbed some of the herbs I recognized in a few of the slimier concoctions that had spilled everywhere.

"What are you doing Akari?" Finn asked nervously while fluttering around my head.

"Something that will hopefully get us out of here. All of these things are ingredients or potions of some sort that the witch princess has made, maybe one of them can help us." His face brightened as he let my plan sink in, but then his brow knitted together.

"But, how we going to get this stuff on them? Its too risky to go outside."

"Well," I said dragging the word out, "I was thinking more of getting this stuff in them. They seem almost rabid, I'm hoping that if I throw this stuff out the window at them, they'll try and eat it like they did me." I looked down at my foot and my stomach did a flip flop, my sock was covered in blood and my ankle still bleeding. I needed to get out and get some medical attention as well as the witch.

I left her on the floor and walked up to the window with about fifteen different objects in my arms. I opened it quietly hoping that it was high enough that the animals couldn't climb in. I peeked outside, but didn't see them anywhere. I guessed that they were still prowling around the door.

"Finn!" I whispered to him urgently, "I hate to ask this, but can you fly just a bit outside the window and see if you can spot them?"

He looked at me and at first I thought he would say no, but then he nodded. "Sure, they won't be able to catch me!" With a smile he went out the window. He was only out for a second before he gave a little screech and came rushing back inside. It worked, the raccoon and the weasel were now just under the window snarling viciously.

I looked at Finn's pale face, "good job Finn, thanks. Now hopefully we'll be able to get somewhere." He just nodded than sank down onto my left shoulder.

I brought my attention back to the window. Here goes nothing I thought and threw the first object out the window. It was a brown root type thing, and sure enough, as soon as it hit the ground, both animals were on it. I waited for a reaction holding my breath. Within seconds, both animals had turned a bright blue! It was almost enough to make me giggle, but then again I was a little bit hysterical. This was our only chance to get out.

I grabbed a blue herb next with some kind of clear ooze on it that I had found on the floor. It was a little harder getting that out the window because it just sort of drifted down to the ground slowly, but sure enough, they ate that too. This time I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, both animals were now blue with lime green spots and their heads became swollen and _humongous. _It was all they could do to keep from falling over, but they were still vicious, we weren't out yet.

"Akari this isn't working!" Finn squeaked.

"I have a few more items Finn, just hold on a sec." But the next few items I threw didn't have any helping affects. Their bodies morphed some more and changed to extravagant colors, but nothing that could help us.

"Only three left," I said to Finn, the hope fading from my eyes. He tried to give a smile but I could tell it was forced.

This time I grabbed a green herb with some light pink ooze on it. As it slowly drifted to the ground I begged silently in my mind for it to put them to sleep or something. The deformed creatures leapt at the herb, I waited for a second watching closely still praying to the Goddess. "Oh please, please let it work."

All of a sudden, they fell over. I exhaled loudly, I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath again.

"Finn! Finn, I think it worked!" I shouted in joy. "They're asleep!"

Finn looked out the window with a doubtful expression on his face. Then said, "Akari…they aren't asleep."

I looked and sure enough their eyes were open and they were just rolling around on the ground pawing at the air. I looked at Finn raising an eyebrow.

"Well they certainly don't look vicious anymore." He looked at them then to me and nodded, and before I could stop him, he went out the window.

I watched in fear as he flew dangerously close to them, but they didn't even seem to notice. They just kept pawing the air lying on their backs. Suddenly, the raccoon got up. I started to scream at Finn to get away, but the raccoon just walked on swaying as if he was dizzy. He made it about two feet, then rolled onto his back again.

"Akari! It's ok," Finn had a huge grin on his face. "The animals are completely out of it, they don't even know what's going on around them." He started to laugh. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now to get the witch out.

I walked over to her body and bent down to try and pick her up, but then a thought came to me. I know it was rude, but I started looking through her cupboards and drawers. I found what I was looking for, an unbroken bottle. I went over to the pink puddle of ooze I had found earlier and scooped as much as I could into the jar. I might come in handy.

"Akari!" Finn was yelling at me from the window. "What are you doing, we don't know how long this is gonna last, let's go!"

I nodded, put the bottle in my rucksack then walked back over to the witch and once again bent down to pick her up. It's a good thing she was small, because even with all the farm work I had done over the years, I found her kind of heavy. I had one arm supporting her back and my other under her knees. I balance her on my leg to open the door, and slowly made my way back out of Fugue forest with Finn at my side.


	6. Misery

I was almost at the gate, but I was getting dizzy, my ankle was still bleeding heavily and it felt like the witch princess gained ten pounds with every step. I had to stop and sit.

"Akari, are you alright?" Finn asked in a tiny anxious voice.

"I just need to rest a minute," I replied. I placed the witch down gently on the moss, then sat down next to her. I closed my eyes and it felt like the earth was spinning beneath me.

"You're really pale. We need to get out of here Akari, you need to see Jin, it's just a little further." He was pleading with me, bobbing furiously around my head.

"Just a little more time Finn." I felt my eyes closing, I was losing consciousness, but it felt nice, no more worries and no more throbbing pain.

"Akari! Don't go to sleep! The Goddess needs you and so do I!" I opened my eyes again, and felt guilty as I looked into his almost tearful face. I forced myself to get up.

"Ok Finn, just a little further." I looked at the witch princess, my body just wanted to rest, was I going to be able to lift her again? I was too busy concentrating on her to notice that someone was walking towards me.

"Hey Akari! What are you doing here?" I recognized his voice, it was Luke. He must be here to get some wood. I turned around to look at him and say hello, but when he saw me he dropped his axe and his smile quickly faded his expression turned to worry. How bad did I look?

"Hey, are you alright? You look pretty, uhh bad, well sick." Thanks Luke. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I tried to walk over to him and my limp must have been what gave me away, "Holy crap! You're bleeding we need to get to the clinic." He rushed over to me placing his arm around my shoulders to help me walk, but I pushed him away.

"Luke…" I pointed at the witch princess laying on the ground. "If you want to help me please, carry _her._ She really needs to see Jin." He looked at me confused.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked not moving from my side. I forgot, nobody knew that the witch princess actually existed, except for the wizard that lived in town, but he had a crystal ball so that was cheating.

"Uh, she's a friend of mine that lives deep in the woods. I went to visit her and she was passed out on the floor. She won't wake up Luke, please carry her. I can walk there if I don't have to carry her myself."

"Ok, I'll do it for you," he replied reluctantly. "But what happened to your leg?" I didn't want to tell him about the animals.

"I-I tripped and a branch or sharp rock must have got my ankle as I fell." I looked at him, and he seemed to buy it. He wasn't exactly a genius.

"Ok, but before we go anywhere you have to at least wrap that thing, it looks like you've lost a lot of blood." He took his bandanna off his head and before I could stop him, he was bandaging my leg, tying it uncomfortably tight. He saw me wince, "It will help stop the blood flow."

"You're bandanna is ruined," I protested.

He smiled at me, "I have spares at home, now come on we have to get you out of here." He walked over and picked up the witch princess with ease, we left the forest and walked to Jin's clinic.

When we walked in through the clinic door Irene gasped and Jin quickly rushed over to us showing Luke and myself to a bed.

"Luke, you bring that girl over here and place her down gently. Akari you go sit over there, I'll be with you in a minute." he spoke with authority and I did as I was told. I finally took the time to look down at my ankle. The bandage was soaked, I gingerly took it off wincing as the fabric came out of the cut. The wound itself looked a little dirty, I hoped that it wasn't infected. Why didn't I think of wrapping it before we left?

I heard Luke explain to Jin how he had found me and the witch princess and that she was a friend of mine who lived deep in the woods. When he finished he walked over to me, said goodbye and walked back out the door.

I waited a few more minutes and then Jin came over. He was a handsome man, and very smart. He had long, straight black hair that was always tied back away from his face, and it wasn't very often you saw him whiteout his white lab coat. Him and Anissa had a thing going on, it was a bit of a strange match, but they were happy together.

"So Akari, how did this happen?" He looked at me over his glasses, it sort of annoyed me when people did that. I decided to stick with the lie that I told Luke.

"Mmhmm, I see." Jin didn't look like he was buying it, but he didn't press the matter." Well you're going to need a couple stitches.

I groaned, "are you serious? Won't that interfere with my farm work?" Not that I really had much to do at the moment, but I've never had stitches, and I've been told they are a nuisance.

"I will put a bandage over them so that your cut won't get infected, and you'll just have to be a little bit more careful about how you move so that they won't get pulled out."

I sighed in defeat, "alright, sew me up." I was going to be Frankenstein's wife.

He went over to a counter and pulled on some gloves, then took out a sewing needle, thread and then _two _medical needles.

"Hey, what are _those_ for." I said pointing and staring at the spiny objects. I hated needles.

"Well, one is an antibiotic to keep your ankle from getting infected and the other is to freeze the cut."

I looked at him in disbelief, "so you're going to stick needles in a part of my body that is already cut open and stings like hell?"

He smirked, "believe me, it will feel a lot worse if I don't."

I gave up and lay back on the bed, trying not to think about what he was doing. I thought about the witch princess and what she must have done in order for all of this misery to occur. Within what seemed like seconds, he was done.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked removing his gloves and throwing them in the garbage.

"No, I guess not," I replied. "Jin, what's wrong with my friend? Will she wake up soon?" She wasn't really my friend, but I didn't want to tell people she was a witch.

He shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Akari, I examined her before I came over to fix you, and she's in a coma. I have no idea what might have caused it, and there is no way of telling when she will wake up, or if she will." He must have been trained well with delivering bad news because he did not take his eyes off mine.

Great, how was I ever going to get any answers this way? "Thank you Jin." I tried to figure out what I should do next, and I remembered Gill.

"Crap! Jin, what time is it?" I asked in a panic.

"It's about six thirty," he replied.

"Damn, I gotta go. I'll come back to see her tomorrow." I quickly jumped off the bed and regretted it right a away. When I hit the floor pain went through my leg.

"Take it easy!" Jin commanded as he steadied me.

"Sorry," I mumbled," but I really have to go."

"Alright, but make sure you drink and eat something sweet. You've lost a lot of blood and should go to bed as soon as possible. I shouldn't even be letting you go."

"Sorry Jin, but I'm late meeting with Gill. Don't worry I'll be fine." I rushed out the door, not listening to the rest of his warnings or his goodbye.

I was halfway to Gill's house when Finn spoke, "Akari, can't we just go home? You're not well, Gill can wait until a different day." He had an odd expression on his face and I stared at him. It wasn't like Finn to suggest standing people up.

"Finn, I can't just skip out on him, our relationship isn't great as it is." I had reached Gill's door, I was turning the knob to go inside as Finn said,

"I know Akari, believe me, I know."

A nice blast of warm air welcomed me as I opened the door. It had been a while since I'd been to the mayor's house. I was about to ask Finn what his last comment had meant, when I saw Gill sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh Gill, I'm sorry I'm late!" I rushed over and sat down at the table in the chair across from him. He looked at me unnerved about the fact that I was half an hour behind. It was odd since he was usually very uptight about being punctual. I placed my hand on the table reaching for his, but he did not take it. Two burns in one day.

"Akari, I really wish I had been able to talk to you earlier today." He looked up at me and pushed his light blonde hair out of his face.

"Well you can talk to me now," I offered with a smile, it faltered when he just continued staring at me with a look of... pity?

"I don't know how to say this but, I'm sure you've felt it too. We're growing apart." My stomach turned to lead, I knew what was coming. He continued, "I don't feel the same about you as I used to.." He trailed off. I just sat there like a dummy. It wasn't heartbreak I was feeling, I knew this was happening, I felt the same way as he did, but it still hurt.

I replied softly, "I know Gill, I feel the same." I didn't want to lose him. We weren't in love like we used to be, or thought we were, but I loved knowing he was there, having him to talk to when I had troubles and someone to hold me when I was depressed.

"Maybe we just need to work it out," I offered meekly. Finn's comment before we came in had suddenly made sense, he knew this was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Akari, it can't work…" He looked me directly in the eye, "there's somebody else."

**Hey guys :) Please read and review, I appreciate you're thoughts. I hope to have another chapter up soon.**


	7. It's Okay

I left Gill's shortly after that, I didn't even ask who the other person was. What did it matter? He obviously made up his mind, plus maybe this was for the best. I wandered aimlessly until I found myself at the beach.

The sky was beautiful. It was a very clear night and millions of stars were out, surrounding the full moon like little dancers twinkling as they spun around. I stood there silently for a few minutes before I realized Finn was trying to get my attention.

"Akari, are you okay?" He whispered gently in my ear. Everything was so quiet, but I could barely hear him above the churning of the waves.

"Yea Finn, I'm fine." I looked down then turned to face him with a forced smile. "You knew didn't you?"

He flew around bouncing up and down looking a little ashamed and anxious. "Yes! I knew I knew!" He blurted out. "I saw him one day with another girl and I could tell he adored her, why he likes her over you I have no idea, but I could tell, and I heard him tell her things weren't going well between you two and that he was gonna break it off! I'm sorry Akari I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you because I figured you had too many other things on your mind and I was hoping he was unsure, please don't be mad!"

I burst out laughing, he was red in the face from not taking a breath the whole time he was ratting himself out and looked a little dizzy. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "It's ok Finn," I said between giggles, "I'm not mad come here." He smiled and fluttered onto my shoulder. "It's a hard thing to do Finn," I said looking up at the stars, "telling someone you care about something that you know will hurt them, whether it's your fault or not. Things were going downhill, and I knew something was up today, I just didn't take the time to pay attention. I do want to know one thing though, my curiosity had finally gotten the best of me. "Who was the other girl?"

He stayed silent for a minute, then piped up, "the girl with the pink hair..."

Luna. It made sense, they were a better match for each other than Gill and I ever were. She was cute, fashionable and a little more ladylike than me, if not a bit rude and immature.

"Well I hope it works out for them," I said more to myself than to Finn.

"Akari you're crazy! Don't you wanna beat him up? Get even? Cry? Something normal?"

I laughed again, "No Finn it's ok, we weren't working anyway and we both would have ended up unhappy, in a way I guess he's doing me a favour. I don't think I would have had the guts to say it to him."

"You've got lots of guts!" He chirped, "just think of all we went through today!"

I thought about it, and the savage animals and I shuddered, the pain returning now that I thought about the bite on my ankle. What was wrong with them, and the witch princess? I had so many questions and no answers, and I had a feeling it was only going to get worse before it got better.

"Come on Finn, let's go home." There wasn't anything else I could do tonight except rest and try to feel better for tomorrow.

"Ok, I got dibs on the inside of the bed!" Finn loved sleeping on my pillow next to the wall.

I laughed, "alright, you get the inside. I think we should go see the Goddess again tomorrow, she'll probably be wanting to know everything that went on today." He just nodded at me with a solemn look on his face then said,

"Akari? I'm scared."


	8. Rage

I didn't want to wake up. That was the first thought that entered my head. Then I felt the pain in my ankle.

"Auggggggh!" I groaned. I threw off my blanket and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I looked down at my foot and gasped.

"Finn! Finn! Look, oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" I was in panic, total shock. Everything around me just faded and I was solely concentrated on my leg.

He jumped up into a sitting position his eyes wide but still sleepy looking, "What is it Akari? What?"

"Look at my leg!" I screeched and pointed down at my ankle. It was swollen to about twice its normal size, the stitches had broken and there was a bright red slit where the cut was. The rest of my ankle and foot, were black. Pitch black and it looked like it was spreading up my leg. I was almost in tears. "Finn, what am I gonna do?" I wailed desperately, "what's going on?"

He flew down to my ankle and quickly jumped back. "We need to see the Goddess, NOW!" It was the most serious and controlled I had ever heard Finn. He snapped me back out of my shock. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself.

"Can you walk on it Akari?" He asked me, still serious and looking me directly in the eye. I slid off the bed and gingerly placed my foot on the floor.

"No worse than usual." I reported.

"Ok, that's a start. Get dressed and we're going to the Goddess. While you're getting ready I'll feed the animals for you ok?"

I looked at Finn and just wanted to hug him, but he had such a little body. "Thank you so much," I whispered gratefully, and he took off out the window.

I stood there for a minute still a little dumbfounded. What's wrong with me? I've had cuts before, what if I need to get my leg cut off? I shook my head, it wasn't time to think of that now. I rummaged through my dresser and found something to wear. I chose the longest pair of socks I had to try and hopefully cover up most of my leg. Finn still wasn't back when I had finished. Maybe I'll make breakfast.

"Akari! I'm done! I don't know how you work in that barn everyday, it smells and that's hard work."

Finn fluttered over close to Akari, she was working in the kitchen, making a smoothie still chopping up the strawberries.

"Hey! Akari? That looks good, what is it?" Finn asked cautiously getting closer.

Akari whipped around her eyes, blazing red. "Why don't you just leave me alone you little freak!" She was brandishing the knife, holding it up next to her head like she was ready to stab something. "All day everyday, you're just buzz Buzz BUZZING around my HEAD, with your squeaky little voice and your goody two shoes ATTITUDE! Why don't you grow up Finn, live a little,have some FUN!" She slashed the knife through the air just narrowly missing Finn who dodged out of the way.

"Akari? What's wrong?" Finn was close to tears, "What happened to you?" He couldn't wait for an answer, Akari rushed at him the knife raised, slashing crazily through the air. Finn dodged and ducked desperately trying to get out of the way.

"Akari! Wake up! Snap out of it!" He stared at her in horror, her eyes nothing but a wild blaze of scarlet. He flew up out of reach to try and get some time to think.

"I need to get somebody, I need help, but I can't just leave her here. Not like this, she might hurt herself or somebody else." With that thought he gulped and his stomach did a somersault. This wasn't his Akari, what had happened? How did everything go so wrong? He stayed up by the ceiling a bit longer, looking down at her and watching. She was lashing out wildly, knocking everything over. Dish after dish smashed on the floor, the chairs were knocked over, she even flipped the table.

"I have to DO something," Finn thought. "Maybe I can snap her out of it."

Finn flew up as high as he could go and mustered up every ounce of courage he had.

"I'm sorry Akari, I have to do this." With that he sped through the air as fast as he could aiming for Akari's back, at the last moment she spun around and he saw those empty, evil red eyes. It only pushed him more. He slammed into her gut hard, so hard that he actually knocked her over and he bounced back, spinning wildly through the air. He hit the floor with a light thud, and everything went black.

"Finn...FINN! Please Finn wake up, please wake up!" I cried desperately. I was kneeling on the floor, bent over so that my face was close to his. The place was a mess and my head hurt. I was passed out on the floor surrounded by broken glass. I scooped up his little body gently. "Oh Finn, what happened..." I wailed as tears started to fall.

A crystal tear splashed on his face, causing him to stir. Quickly he bolted up, "NO! NOOOOO! Let me go let me go! Don't hurt me!" Finn screeched as he sprung out of my hands. He hovered lazily in the air, going back and forth as if he were dizzy.

"What's wrong Finn? What's the matter?" I asked startled and hurt.

"You..you..." He looked into my eyes, and seemed to relax. "Your okay... Thank Goddess! Akari, you went mad, savage! I mean your eyes were glowing a crazy red color and you attacked me! You...you tried to kill me! I had to ram you, it was the only thing I could think of to try and get you back, but then I passed out, I don't know what happened!" He was bawling now.

I sat there for a minute trying to let it all sink in. I tried to hurt Finn? I tried to kill him? I racked my brain trying to remember, but it only made the pain worse. I held my hands out to him. "Oh Finn, I'm so sorry, I don't remember what happened! I woke up on the floor, and my head hurt and you were in a heap on the ground! What are we going to do?" He fluttered slowly over to my hand and plopped down, exhausted although the day had just began.

He sat there breathing evenly, his eyes closed. "We really need to go see the Goddess." We looked each other in the eye knowingly, and the next minute we were out the door.


End file.
